Game Over
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Akabane Karma, —Misimu adalah membunuh Asano Gakushuu. VAMPIC. [Warn : Vampire!Asano x Hunter!Karma]


Sepuluh orang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri mengelilinginya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menunduk di tengah lingkaran itu.

"Akabane Karma,"

"—Misimu adalah membunuh Asano Gakushuu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, VAMPIC, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **Vampire!Asano x Hunter!Karma**

 **.**

— **Inspiration Idea**

 **a Vampire Knight—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asano Gakushuu tentu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut merah yang duduk didepannya.

Pemuda itu tentu bukan manusia biasa dilihat dari senapan berselaras panjang yang dia bawa. Aroma pemuda itu juga terlalu menggoda untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

Tidak salah lagi pemuda itu pastilah seorang Hunter—yang mengeluarkan pheromone ke seluruh ruang kelas ini.

Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran hunter muda itu, yang memasukkan dirinya sendiri dalam sarang musuh dengan hanya berbekal satu senapan selaras panjang dan dua senapan kecil yang terpasang di kedua kakinya. Benar-benar nekat dan ingin cari mati.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan ke depan kelas. "Perkenalkan aku Akabane Karma—"

"Misiku adalah membunuh Asano Gakushuu." Katanya mengungkapkan tujuannya. Sepasang mata emasnya berkilat memandang dirinya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu jelas akan mendapat perhatian penuh dari dirinya mulai sekarang.

"Berani sekali kau ingin membunuh tuan kami," Vampire muda yang ia ingat sebagai bawahannya menimpali.

"Manusia sepertimu tidak pantas hidup." Vampire itu berlari mendekati Karma yang sudah menarik selaras panjang dari balik punggungnya. Dan dalam sekejap Asano sudah berdiri di tengah dua orang yang bertikai itu.

"Lancang sekali." Katanya sembari menatap tajam vampire muda itu, membuatnya bergidik ketakutan dan menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku tuan Asano." Di abaikannya Vampire itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut merah yang lebih menarik dimatannya. Seringai lebar tak dapat ia sembunyikan begitu sang hunter muda sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Dengar,"

"Siapapun yang berhasil membawa Hunter ini padaku, akan kuberikan hadiah." Asano berbicara dan seluruh kelas menjadi bising karenanya.

Sepasang mata violetnya tak kunjung melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih mengacungkan senapan padanya.

"Game start." Lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar yang masih terpahat sempurna diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Asano—Vampire itu mengumumkan tentang dirinya pada seluruh bawahannya di kelas dan dalam tiga hari itu pula kabar itu menyebar keseluruh sekolah seperti jamur.

Sial sekali nasibnya dikejar-kejar Vampire yang tidak ada habisnya. Dibenarkannya senapan berselaras panjang yang menggantung apik dipunggungnya.

"Cih dimana ruangan vampire itu?" Karma memutar kedua mata emasnya malas begitu ada lima vampire mendekat kearahnya.

Ditariknya dua senapan yang terpasang pada dua sabuk yang berada di kedua kakinya.

 _Dor. Dor._

Dua peluru perak ia tembakkan tepat pada dua jantung Vampire yang mencoba melompat kearahnya.

Tiga Vampire lainnya menyebar mengelilingi dirinya. Satu didepan, satu disamping, dan satu lagi berada dibelakangnya. Karma berdecih, ia sudah biasa dikepung seperti ini.

Diacungkan kedua senapannya kearah dua Vampire yang berada didepan dan sampingnya.

Ia bisa menduga Vampire yang berada dibelakangnya memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang dirinya secara bersamaan.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Ia putar tubuhnya dan menarik pelatuk dua senapan ditangannya.

 _Dor. Dor._

Dua Vampire yang berada dibelakang dan sampingnya gugur pada dua pistol kecil ditangannya.

Ia menyeringai pada satu Vampire yang berada didepannya, membuat Vampire itu beringsut mundur.

Satu detik.

Ia mengembalikan dua senapan itu pada tempatnya.

Dua detik.

Vampire itu berlari secepat kilat.

Tiga detik.

Ia menarik selaras panjang yang berada dibalik punggungnya dan membidik Vampire yang sudah jauh didepannya.

Empat detik.

Ia menarik pelatuknya dan—

 _Dor._

Satu lagi vampire yang gugur ditangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bisa membunuhnya langsung, kenapa bermain-main dengannya?"

Asano yang tadinya mengamati pemuda berambut merah dari jendela di ruangannya sedikit terusik dengan perkataan pemuda berambut kuda dibelakangnya—Ren Sakakibara. Ia mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu Ren,"

"Bisa kau beritahu pada semuanya bahwa waktu berburu sudah berakhir." Lanjutnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak berniat menjadikannya matemu tuan Asano." Kata Ren sembari menunduk memberi hormat, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Haha,"

"—Dia selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Tawanya menggema diseluruh ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah—kau berhasil menemukanku, selamat Karma-kun." Katanya dibuat-buat.

Karma tau jika Vampire itu sudah menghentikan para bawahannya untuk memburu dirinya.

"Saatnya untuk penghakimanmu Asano-kun." Karma menarik selaras panjang dari balik punggungnya. Dan membidik Asano yang duduk manis ditempatnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu,"

"Masuk tanpa izin ketempat ini dan membuat keributan." Asano berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa kau pernah dengar kata maaf?"

Karma mendengus sebal mendapat pertanyaan dari Asano. "Tidak, bukankah itu kata yang kau karang sendiri."

 _Dor._

Karma sudah menarik pelatuknya begitu Asano tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat didepannya.

 _PRAKKK._

Senapan berselaras panjang miliknya lepas begitu saja dari tangannya dan tau-tau sudah terlempar jauh disudut ruangan.

Ia akan mengambil dua pistol di kakinya, tetapi Asano tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai yang dingin.

Ia mendesis begitu Asano menduduki tubuhya, dua kakinya ditekan oleh dua kaki milik Asano. Dan kedua tangannya dipelintir kebelakang punggungnya.

Skak Mat—untuknya.

"Game over,"

 _AAAARRRGGGGHHH..._

Karma berteriak kesakitan begitu dua taring menembus lehernya.

"Kau milikku sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-fin-**

.

[Edited]


End file.
